Ghost of a Smile
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: Ella is kidnapped by Nathaniel Flint.... after trying so long to escape, she finds out she doesn't want to. In a road of the ups and downs of love, pain, and secrets, can anything be sure? ((companion to the fanfic Treasure Planet)).
1. Default Chapter

(a/n: don't own TP. Just Sasha and her family! And some of this story plot! Ye-ah! Go me! Goby! ((I've played WAY too much animal crossing)).....)

Prequel!

Sasha Hawkins looked through the box of old things that her mother had given her. It included a little bit of everything... Mostly books and old clothes. She pulled the last book out of the box, squinting at it. The dark blue cover was absolutely covered in dust, and the silver writing on the spine was hard to read. She wiped the dust carefully off with the edge of her dress.

"....The Ghost of a Smile..." she stared at it, her gaze slightly dazed as soon as she realized what exactly it was. "I found it!"

She opened it up and a piece of crinkled paper fell out.

_Sasha,_

_I'm giving this to you now, because now that you've been in love and that you're married, you'll find it easier to understand. This is sort of the 'sequel' to the Treasure Planet legend. This is more of an adult novel than a faerie tale, really... Because it has deeper things in it, like love and death, like violence and _

_language. I know ever since you were a little girl you wanted to read this. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.  
Love Always, _

_Mom_

So Sasha opened the book, reading the faded words that would take her into the past.

(A/n: sorry, that was the prologue so it's really short! Longer next chapter!)__


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with long silver-white hair and odd blue-purple eyes stared worriedly out the window.

"We've gone almost a month without an attack, Kerio. They must be planning something big."

"Ella, I really don't think you should be on this ship--"

"Oh, stop it," The girl, Ella, rolled her eyes, "I'm already on here. What are you going to do, pitch me off the boat?"

"I've half a mind to! That was a rotten thing you did, Ella," the boy, apparently Kerio, grumbled, "Yes, indeed it was! You snuck in on the ship, even though Father said strictly--"

"Oh, **forget **what Father says! Are you my body guard or my brother?! All I wanted was a little adventure! A little excitement! Can you blame a girl for that?! Egad! I really--"

Suddenly she flew forward and Kerio caught her. Her fall was caused by the huge explosion rocking the entire ship. Ella stood up, surprised, then grinned.

"See, I told you! Adenture! Let's go see what it is, Kerio!" She exclaimed and almost ran out the door, but Kerio grabbed the collar of her baby-blue dress. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"The big idea is to keep you _safe_, Ella."

"Lemme go, lemme--"

"No." Kerio quickly shut the door and turned the lights off, forcing Ella under the table. His voice was nothing more than a whisper, "This is dangerous, Ella. Life-threatening! I mean it! I don't want you hurt. You're the daughter of a nobleman now -act- like it! Pirates never hesitate to kill, so you -must- be careful, you got that?"

Ella looked up at him, seeming a little afraid now. "....You really think it's pirates, Kerio?"

"Yes I do. Just.... keep quiet and whatever you do, don't move." Kerio looked down worriedly at his sister.

Ella nodded, putting her head on her knees. She looked at her brother, as if to say, 'what's the matter?'. He was standing up, stiff as a board, hand on his flintlock. Kerio wouldn't look down at her. The door burst open.

"Where's Ella Konimeti?!" roared a voice and Ella looked up, terrified.

There in the doorway stood a six-eyed figure with a flintlock and a sword. Kerio shifted slightly infront of the table Ella was hiding under.

"She's not here," he said firmly.

"You lie! Tell me the truth! It's your last chance, lad!"

"The truth is she's not here," repeated Kerio.

"I told you this was your last chance."

The man with six eyes charged forward and stabbed a sword through Kerio. Kerio's head lolled onto his chest, his eyes open but blank. Ella screamed and dove on the six-eyed man. He was knocked into the wall, where he slumped. Ella ran over to her brother's limp figure and threw her arms around his neck, crying hard.

"Wake up, Kerio.... wake up..... this is all my fault... I'm sorry..... Can't I go instead of you.....?" she cried into his shoulder. Her dress was stained red from the blood gushing from Kerio.

"Aye, lass, he won't be wakin' up," the six-eyed man said gruffly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! YOU KILLED KERIO! I'LL **KILL** YOU!" Ella yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm Captain Nathaniel Flint," He took off his captain's hat, "But that's Nate to you, my sweet. I know who you are... you're comin' with me."

"NO!" she dove across the floor for her brother's dagger, then reached up to stab Flint.

"Oh no ya don't," he chuckled, picking her up by the arm. She gasped and dropped the dagger. "Ya think I'm so weak that I'll let a twenty year old girl stab me with a puny little dagger?"

"Just leave me alone. Have you not done enough to ruin my life yet?! Hm?! Was killing my brother not enough for you?!"  
"Ah, he just got in the way. Had he not been so stubborn, he might be alive."

"NEVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT KERIO!" she screamed, kicking him the stomach.

"Ah, getting a little violent there, are we, love?" he smiled wickedly, wincing involuntarily.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M VIOLENT!"

"Watch that pretty mouth of yours, Ella.... You wouldn't want people to get the wrong opinion of you." Flint chuckled again and put a kicking and screaming Ella over his shoulder.

"Put me down you.... freaking.... pervert! I mean it, you brute!"

"Ah, a brute, am I? Never heard that one before. You, my dear, are quite the beauty, and a free spirit at that. What would you say to a whole life of riches?"

"Over my dead body, creep!"

He grinned. "I always like a challenge...."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Love, don't ya realize who I am? I am Captain Nathaniel Flint. Best pirate to ever live... First to collect what all my friends and foes call, 'the loot of a thousands worlds'..."

"What friends?! There are no friends among pirates. You're all backstabbing, treasure stealing muderers, the lot of you!" Ella fumed.

"Well, Miss Ella.... You're to be my lady."

"Says who, you sonova--"

"Watch your mouth, dearest," he reminded her, smirking, "....Well, let us make a deal. I'll take you away for, say, two months. If you don't like me by then, I'll let you go. Is it a deal?"

"We'll never come to a full agreement.... The time I spend with you, you mustn't kill anyone. Are we clear, Captain Flint?"  
"Like I said, that's Nate. And okay, I'll deal with that. Let's go, Miss Ella...."

Ella sighed and finally stopped fighting. "Jerk...."

"B.E.N.! Attend to Lady Ella at once!" Nate barked at a bronze robot.

"Yessir! Sir!" B.E.N. nodded officially as Nate let Ella down gently and B.E.N. took her by the arm, leading her away.

"So your name is B.E.N. ..."

"Bio Electronic Navigator at your service, Lady Ella!" he grinned.

"That's Ella," she smiled fondly, "Just Ella."

"Oh. Okay," B.E.N. beamed. "Wow! Natey hasn't ever taken a shining to someone like that, Ella!"

"Why couldn't he have taken a shining to someone else?" she sighed, "As a matter of fact, why did he have to attack this particular ship?"

"Did he kill someone again?" B.E.N. looked at Ella worriedly.

"...My brother," Ella whispered.

"Ah...." B.E.N. shook his head, "A bit moody, Natey.... Er... What's that he goes by? Flint? Yeah. Don't think he'd wanna hear me call him Natey," B.E.N. gulped, "In any case....Sorry about your brother. But really, Flint isn't so bad of a guy."  
"That's why he stabbed my brother all the way through," Ella said darkly.

"Euch. He hasn't been that bad in a while. You got him in a good mood, Ella! Oh, welcome to Flint's ship! He's getting a new one soon.... but this one is called the Aenmn."

"The what?"

"Ay-en-mm-en."

"Oh."

"But your cabin will be... Hm.... first, second, third, fourth.... la la la.... Thirteen! The thirteenth door on the right!" B.E.N. nodded. "There's anything you might need here... I'll go talk to the cook! Anything special y'want, Ella?"  
"No.... not hungry...." Ella mumbled, shaking her head and flopping down on the bed.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"...It's all my fault. Kerio is dead cuz of me. Me. Stupid, good-for-nothing Ella," she burried her face in the pillow.

"Aw, Ellie...." B.E.N. frowned, sitting down next to where she lay sprawled out. "You're not stupid or good for nothing!"

She mumbled something inaudible through her pillow but sounded pretty much like, "Whatever."

"For really, Ellie!"

"....Ellie?"

"Oh, is it okay that I call you that?"

"Sure. I've just never had a nickname."

"You haven't?! That must be horrible! So tell me why you think you're stupid and good for nothing."

"What are you, a shrink?" Ella sighed, exasperated. "...Well, lemme think. Where do I start? Number one. I was always supposed to be Daddy's Little Girl. Guess what? I'm not, and everyone is mad at me. Number two. Look at me! I'm horrid! Ugh, who has white hair anyways? I'm pale with ugly eyes and awful hair. Number three. I always screw everything up. Need I go on?"  
"Just cuz you're different doesn't mean you're -bad-, Ellie! I'm different. Am -I- bad?" he grinned cheesilly at Ella.

"No," Ella couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, B.E.N....."

"No problem, Ellie!" He beamed and started rolling off, humming to himself.

"Wait!" Ella called after him as she jumped up, looking down at her blood-stained dress.

"Hm?" B.E.N. turned around, waiting patiently for Ella to continue.

"Is there anything I can use to make an outfit out of? Is there a spare tunic I could wear?"

"Ah, Flint always carried extra supplies! He'd never want you wearing a tunic, though. I'll go getcha a few dresses!"

B.E.N. disappeared down the hallway. Ella waited until he returned with two plain white dresses, on deep purple one and a pink one. B.E.N. respectfully came up with an excuse to go to the deck, and once he was gone Ella changed into one of the two white dressses, wadding her baby blue one up and shoving it into a far corner of the closet. She couldn't stand it right now. Ella sighed, sinking down onto the bed, exausted.

_"Can you see his secrets... can you feel his wrath?" said a mysterious, melodious voice._

_Ella stood up, reaching through the firey abyss. "Who..."_

_"I am the future, past, and present..."_

_Ella fell hard onto a cold black surface.The fire raging around her suddenly disappeared, and icy chill washed over the entire place. It was freezing. Ella curled up into a ball, closing her eyes miserably but only seeing images of her brother dead on the floor._

"Helloooooooo!" sang a woman's voice cheerfully, "Lady Ella! Flint sent me to ask you to come up to the deck."'

Ella groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheet over her head. "Whussat.....?" she mumbled.

The woman laughed. "Ella, wake up! Flint requests your presence on the deck, okay? Seriously, wake up. My name is Pyria."  
"Thanks, Pyria..." yawned Ella. "Got a hairbrush?" Her waist-length hair was everywhere.

"Sure," Pyria laughed, "Just a second." She returned with a odd-looking comb and Ella brushed her hair out.

Ella smiled and nodded, waved at Pyria before going on deck. The stars twinkled brightly, but it wasn't that at which she stared. A strange, unfamilliar surface floated below Ella. She ran to the edge of the deck, peering eagerly over to see just where they were at. Her eyes searched the planet for any sign that it had life on it. A hand fell onto her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Flint chuckled.

"You wanted me up here... because why?"  
"Because I wanted you to see your new.... well, temporary.... home.... Treasure Planet."

"Oh, sure. This is the infamous Treasure Planet. Mm hm. Sure. And give me a good reason to believe you."  
"I'll show you," Flint grinned deviously, grabbing her arm and shouting an order over his shoulder and they started to land. "Now, you stick close to me, and I mean that." Flint comanded Ella seriously.

"Why?! This is all new! No exploring?! That's.... That's inhuman!"

"Exploring?" Flint laughed, "Is that all you're after? Tomorow, Ella. Tomorow. Today we get you settled in."

"Fine," Ella grumbled.

"You are quite the spirited young lady!" grinned Flint.

"....Well, thanks, I think," muttered Ella.

"You're welcome," Flint smiled, "Let's go...."

They walked off the ship, Ella trailing slightly behind Flint. Flint pulled an odd, metal sphere out of an inside pocket of his jacket. He knelt down and fit the sphere into a slot in the ground. It fit perfectly, and lime green light started to pour through identations in the ground. Suddenly a huge door openned up, leading to a place that almost blinded you because it was so full of gold.

"This is most definetly Treasure Planet," laughed Ella.

"...Never heard you laugh before, Ella. Do it more often."

"That's an order," Ella said softly, "And I don't take orders."

"Ah.... Past issues, methinks? Well, in any case, _please _laugh more often."

She didn't reply and Flint looked over at her, surprised at her look of rebellion suddenly. Before she had seemed extremely calm. He looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Ella said sarcastically. "Only, hm, I have been kidnapped, aye, _that_ might count for something, and also that I am standing beside my brother's murderer who seems to fancy me, and I am _stranded _on this Godforsaken planet with a man I want nothing to do with." She crossed her arms.

Flint burst out laughing. "You certainly are a stubborn one.... I don't mind, Ella, love... Not one bit."


	3. Chapter 3

"MOMMY!"

Sasha looked up from the book that she had been so absorbed in, startled. Her little twins and their older sister stood there. Joey and Julia, the twins, had brown hair and gray eyes like Jim, their father. Laura, the oldest, was quite unique, looking nothing like either Sasha or Jim. She had midnight black hair and solomn green eyes.

"Yes?" she looked up, smiling cheerfully.

"Joey said--"

"No I didn't!"

"You don't even know what I was about to say!"

"I'm your _twin brother_, Julia, I know what you're gonna say!"

"Oh, knock it off!" Julia snapped.

"Hey!" Joey stuck out his tongue, pouting, "Don't be mean!"

The two were cantankerous and only six while Laura, calm and silent, was ten.

"Laura?" Sasha smiled kindly up from where she sat indian style on the floor at the oldest for an explanation. Laura simply nodded.

"....Joey told me that Julia was trying to dye her hair. Mother, I found black paint in the bathroom," Laura smiled fondly, her voice quiet but beautiful. Many envied her voice. "But I don't think she was dying her hair. I think she was trying to make something in secret. Isn't that right, Julia?"

"Yeah!" Julia said tearfully, "Mommy, I was making _this_!" The little girl handed Sasha a peice of paper with two finger painted handprints and 'I love you' scrawled sloppilly across the top-- in black paint.

"But," continued Laura, "Joey saw her bending over the black paint, which had gotten in her hair, and thought she was dying it."

"Oh! So you were making Mommy a _card_," Joey said in dawning comprehension. "Oooooh.... I'm sorry, Julia."

"That's okay," Julia smiled happily, the incident clearly forgotten already.

Julia and Joey left the room chattering brightly. Laura sprawled out beside her mother.

"Whatcha reading?"

"...Oh, a romance novel of sorts...."

"What's it about?"

"A girl that was kidnapped. I think she falls in love with the guy who kidnapped her."

"How sweet. And fluffy. And such...." Laura smiled, ".... Wow. I am a hopeless romantic. Well, that sounds pretty spiffy, but I have a story to get back to writing. It's called Snack Cakes and Limit Breaks. My friend Christina really wants me to write more... See ya, Mother."  
Sasha nodded, smiling, watching Laura sit up and brush her raven bangs from her forehead. Laura really was a sweet kid, she thought. A little hyper at times, but Sasha loved her all the same. Laura left the room singing the 'I-wanna-kick-your-ass' song, which was the funniest thing ever. It was actually a song off of spaceghost, and it was sung by an alien type creature called Zorak, or however you spelled it. The song was halarious, despite the obsenities of the word ass, and it was always better than 'Yeah Buddy' or 'The Cheese-log Song'. ((a/n: Laura was on the verse "First I'll kick your right cheek, then I'll kick your left cheek, and then I'll kick both cheeks right on into next week". God that's a funny song. You must hear it! cackles evilly.... well, let us continue )) Sasha smiled faintly and went to what seemed to be the second chapter of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella looked around her new room. It had cream colored walls with a rich maroon rug, with otherwise hardwood floors. Ella grinned. She loved wooden floors. She took her shoes off, then ran and slid in her stocking-feet. Despite the fact that she was twenty three, she acted about seven most of the time. She laughed, throwing herself down on the intricately patterned quilt. She sighed, smiling, and propped her head in her hands as she observed the scene portrayed on the beautiful quilt.

Faeries of all colors and sizes, both male and female, danced around a giant tree with fireflies around it. In the middle of the quilt was the most gorgeous faerie she had ever seen. She was breathtaking, the queen faerie... She had long, waist length raven hair that was wavy, with soft, pretty, gentle purple eyes. Swirling skirts of lavender seemed to play around her ankles. Most of all, multicolored wings lined with silver emerged from the faerie's back.

"Oooooh!" she gasped in delight.

"...So you like it then?" Flint sounded amused.

In Ella's haste to turn around she fell off the bed and fell on the floor, her plain white dress entangling her legs and making it near impossible to stand up. She laughed, and in turn Flint laughed. He walked in, grinning down at her.

"I feel like one of those poor dying animals you read about in books..." she giggled, "Oh, feh, I can manage this!" she tried to stand up and ended up toppling back down, the hem of her dress wrapped around both ankles in a rope-like manner.

"Here," he laughed, reaching down and easily untangling her.

"Sure, mm hm," she grumbled, but still grinned, "You're just playing the good guy..."

"No, I was just hoping to talk to you before you died in that tangled up excuse for a skirt," Flint cackled.

"Whoa, Mr. Ego--"

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend ya, Ella," Flint smiled.

"S'okay," Ella mumbled, her face slightly red in embarrassment. She sank down on the bed.

"In any case, Ella... I came in here to apologize for being, well, so... forceful...earlier," He sighed, staring at the floor. "I did not mean to make you angry, and I lost my temper with your brother. My intentions had been to stab him if he didn't get out of the way, but not... not kill him. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that. If you cannot forgive me, I totally understand that."

"...I forgive you."

"....You do?" Flint looked over at her, startled.

She sat on the bed with her legs drawn up close and her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees. Her odd-colored eyes were focused on him, and her gaze was sad. A few locks of hair fell across her face. Flint could have sworn he saw a wet sreak from a tear on her face also, but he didn't mention it or move to wipe it away. He only waited for her to continue.

"Yes," she nodded desisively, her voice soft, "I do. Everyone does bad things. It's human nature. If no one ever forgave anyone, the whole universe would be made up of war cuz of grudges. Y'know what I mean? So I forgive you, even though you killed my brother. I forgive you. How old are you, Nate?"

"...Twenty-six."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Ella--"

"Please answer me."

"....Hundreds," Flint sighed.

"Well, today, I forgive you for twenty-six years and hundreds of deaths. Oh, yeah, and my brother forgives you, too. I ask you not to do it again. Please?"

Flint had not cried since he was seven years old, but now, with deaths weighing on him, but amazing forgiveness pouring in on him, he couldn't help it. He let a single tear escape. Ella stood up and had to stand on her tiptoes to brush it away.

"Now isn't this better?" Ella asked cheerfully, "I'm sorry I was cross with you earlier."  
Flint smiled. "Thankyou, Ella. Thankyou... I must be going. Business to attend to. I'll be seeing you." He left swiftly.

Ella looked after him helplessly. _What am I thinking? Don't get attached to him. He's a lying, cheating pirate. Yeah, that's it. Mm hm. Scalywag, bloody pirate. _She paused. _If he's a lying, cheating, bloody pirate... then why do I feel this way?_


	5. ch5

"...When's Nate's birthday?" Ella asked B.E.N.

Over the week Ella had already spent there, Ella and B.E.N. had become very good friends. They talked every day about anything and everything from Ella's past to embarrassing moments and such. Opinions were shared, laughs were often, and secrets were told. B.E.N. was the only one she could really tell everything. She didn't want Flint to know she was afraid of spiders, or that her childhood dream had been to become a faerie, or other such small but important things.

"Hm? Oh! January 30th."

"B.E.N.!" Ella exclaimed, horrified, "Oh no! I only have a couple of days to make him a birthday present!"

"...Birthday present, as in, y'know, a GIFT?! To Natey?!"

"Well, yeah. Why not? Everyone deserves to get a birthday present!"

"But.... Natey's... Well, he's just Natey! He's a pirate, Ellie! I don't know if he'd like a present very much. Once someone tried to give him a present and he got real mad, he said that presents were for the weak of heart and he could take care of himself."

Ella shook her head. "That's just horrible, B.E.N. Well, I'll try! Now what's his favorite color?"  
"Black."

"Cruds. That most definetly will _not _work for what I have in mind. Next?"

"Blue."

"Okay, NOW we're getting somewhere!" Ella cheered.

"Ellie, I don't--"

"B.E.N.," she said, trying to sound cross, "Don't be so negative! Will you come with me and help me?"

"Now just what are you looking for, Ellie?" he asked cautiously.

"I just know we had it at home," she said, staring at nothing but thin air dreamilly, "It was the most beautiful rock I've ever seen, B.E.N.! I think they called it a geode. But it was simply _gorgeous_! I want to find a geode and give half to Nate."

"I don't know if rocks like that exist here, Ellie."

"Well, I'll search till I find one! Are you coming or not?"

"Okay. I mean, I have to! I have to go along to protect you.... n'stuff...."

"Sure," laughed Ella.

"W-ell, in _any_case, the best rock caves are on the eastern side of the planet. It's pretty far. It'll take all day to get there. You may want to tell Flint we're going."

"Okay," Ella sighed, still used to freedom and never having to ask to go somewhere.

They went to Flint, who was in his office bent over a paper that seemed to be a letter.

"Excuse me... Nate...?" Ella said quietly, afraid she was interupting something.

"Eh?" he looked wearilly up from his paper and smiled at Ella. "Hello, Ella. How are you on this fine winter day?"

"Great. But I wanted to explore with B.E.N.... Can we go? Please? With cinnimon flavored icecream on top please?"

Flint chuckled. "By all means have a looksee."

"Thankyou so much!" Ella beamed, "I'll see you later then, Nate!"

She ran to her room, cramming in a light, small pack an extra dress since they might be gone until the next day, and putting on a heavier sweater over the dress she had on already. Then Ella went to the kitchen and filched some food from the unattentive cooks, and met B.E.N. outside.

"Ready, Ellie?" B.E.N. asked.

"Yeah," Ella nodded, starting off towards the east.

They walked along the path, icicles hanging dangerously from the huge plants that covered the surface of the planet. They trudged through the snow, and Ella looked back suddenly, startled. She gently nudged B.E.N. and signalled for him to be quiet and not to move. She made alomst no noise as she snuck back through the path they'd already cleared. A while later she came back, her face a mask of suspicion.

"What was it, Ellie?"

"I could have sworn I heard the snow crunch... and I felt like we were being followed... hm... I'm probably just paranoid, that's all."

B.E.N. didn't respond but frequently looked over his shoulder. Ella obsessively made sure, on the other hand, _not_ to look back. It went for about an hour without conversation before B.E.N. said anything. He looked over at Ella, as if debating to tell her something.

"...Ellie, Nate's a good guy. I think you should watch out, though... I think he'll try to sway you. He's been searching for a girl to tie the knot with, and he's just looking for a girl that's easy. So just... beware. I don't really know if he has good intentions about this particular subject...."

"Intentions can be slippery things," muttered Ella, pulling her sweater closer to her as the two friends trudged through the snow.

Ella leaned against the wall of the cave they'd taken shelter in, her arms crossed and her sweater over her. B.E.N. was loudly snoring in the background. She looked up at the twinkling stars, her face bathed in etherial light. _...'He's been searching for a girl to tie the knot with... a girl that's easy...' Oh, Nate... Does that mean that you would have been this charming to anyone you met? Am I just like every other girl to you? Nate... You've made me feel... special. Wanted. I've never felt like that before. _She closed her eyes, and she could hear the echo of her tears splashing onto the cave floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella and B.E.N., the next morning, before it was light, made their way to the cave. B.E.N., saying he was the man and had to protect her and that he was responsible for her, went first. Ella followed him, her expression almost describable as dull or numb, or even angsty. She walked behind B.E.N., looking around. The moment they walked into the cave her expression changed immediately to awe.

Colored lights danced across her face where sunlight hit the crystals that resided in the walls. They came in every shade of every color of the rainbow: deep maroon and crimson, pale and deep orange, butter yellow and deep gold, mint and forest green, azure and cerulean blue, and royal and lilac purple. Ella beamed, laughing like a child and running forward, running her hand along the wall.

"Oh, B.E.N.! Isn't this just wonderful?!" she giggled, twirling. "It's like from a faerie tale!"

B.E.N. grinned. "It certainly is magnificent."

"Faerie, faerie in this wall," Ella whispered, her fingers splayed across a deep cobalt-colored crystal, "Grant my greatest wish of all... Pixie, pixie, hear my plea, have my knight come rescue me..." She gazed into the cloudy depths of the crystal as if expecting it to answer to her daydream rhymes or her light touch.

"What'd you say, Ellie?"

"Oh, just little poems I made up when I was a little girl."

"Tell me about them."

"They're all quite rediculous," Ella said, blushing, "About faeries and princes and knights... B.E.N., do you think happily ever after exists?" Her eyes were distant as she sat down indian style in the middle of the small room with crystal walls.

"That depends, Ellie."

"Depends... On what?"

"Who the happily ever after is with, and the situations n'stuff."

"...How about... with a pirate and a silly little girl who lives off her daydreams?"

"Oh, Ellie...." sighed B.E.N. worriedly. "I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"B.E.N., you don't understand! He makes me feel.... different. Like no one else ever has. I think that I might even.... love him." she smiled dreamilly.  
"It's been a week, Ellie! A _week!_"

"The best week of my life."

"A week spent with a pirate who kidnapped you."

"A week with a charming, gallant, cavalier young man in whom I put my trust," Ella smiled, standing up and picking a beautiful blue stone. "I'll cleave it in half, and give half to Nate and keep the other. It'll be my token of appreciation."

She sighed happily, dancing around the cave with the stone clutched tight in her hand. There was a loud crack, and everything went black.

Flint heard a sound like a gunshot and jumped, startled. He had been following Ella and B.E.N., concerned for their safety, and was at that very moment standing in the shadow of a large plant outside the cave, waiting. It dawned on him that the sound was quite obviously not a good sign, and he rushed forward. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Rocks tumbled down, the cave collapsing. Flint panicked and ran forward. B.E.N. and Ella were somewhere in the rubble!

He yelled their names, digging through the rocks, searching frantically for them. After what felt like an eternity searching, a pale hand protruded up through the ruins of the cave. He cursed and started to hurriedly remove rocks. Ella was stretched out and bleeding, her eyes closed, covered in dust from the crumbling rocks. He pulled her onto his lap. B.E.N. would be alright. He was a machine. Built to handle anything. Ella wasn't, and she was the center of his attention at that moment.

"Ella..." he gently shook her shoulders, "Ella, wake up..."

She didn't respond, and he closed his eyes, trying not to panic. He had grown quite fond of the girl and he didn't realize what he felt right away. But Ella had been the one to say it: Love. He had heard her speaking from outside the cave. He thought over what she said. ' I think that I might even.... love him'. Yes. Those were her exact words.

He had not intended on falling in love with her. That complicated things quite a bit. He shook his head. Loving her wasn't part of the plan. This wouldn't do at all. He'd just have to fall _out _of love with her. But the most important matter at the moment was to see if she was even alive. He bent cautiously over her, his face inches from hers.

"Come on, you can make it... You're a tough lady, you can do this..."

Ella's eyes openned a little. ".......Nate.....?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" he let out a sigh of relief.

Ella smiled weakly, and shifted her left hand slightly, her long tapered fingers unclenching what she was holding. "...I kept a hold of it... I got this for you.... Nate.... I wanted to have half... and you to have half... it was your birthday present.... but now it's spoiled....I'm sorry..." her words were drawn out, the simple effort of speaking causing her to flinch in pain.

Nate took off his trenchcoat and laid it under her. "No, it's not spoiled, Ella. I'm just glad you're alright. Keep talking. I'm going to look for B.E.N."

"....B.E.N.... " She sounded worried now.

"Yes." Flint nodded, digging around.

It wasn't long until he found B.E.N., who seemed to be in almost perfect condition except that his arm was slightly bent. B.E.N. and Flint hurried back over to Ella. B.E.N., when he saw the state she was in, freaked out. Flint just shook his head and gently picked Ella up, carrying the now unconcious girl out of the remains of the cave.

"...When did she decide to get me a... A birthday present?" asked Flint, his face showing how much this disturbed him.

"About five minutes before we went and asked you to explore. Wait.... why were you there? How did you know what happened and how did you get there so fast?"

"...I was following you. I was worried," Flint said, feeling a little guilty, "But I'm glad I did. Ella was almost dead when I found her and she's still not in.... how do I say this..."

"She's not in spiffy condition?"

"Yes. She's not in... wait... _spiffy_?"

"Yeah! Y'know, _spiff-y. _SPIFFY. As in good, cool, awesome, nifty... yeah!"

Flint shook his head. "Yes then, Ella isn't in 'spiffy' condition."

B.E.N. found it hard to supress his laughter. "Eh... hehe... ahem..." he coughed to cover his snicker.

"What is it?" Flint looked over at B.E.N.

"It's just hearing a pirate saying spiffy... especially you..." cackeld B.E.N.

They talked about various things --mainly Ella-- all the way back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella awoke in severe pain, her head feeling like it had been sliced in two. She stood up unsteadilly and looked into the full-length mirror. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead. A rock had left a great gash stretching across her forehead. Ella had to sit down for a moment as not to fall, struck by a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. It wasn't long before she was up again, and she tottered over to the closet, pulling out this time not a fancy dress but a plain, black tunic. That's when she noticed that there was something around her neck.

On a leather cord about her throat was half of a small, crystaline blue stone. Mixed feelings bubbled up inside of her. _Mental note: talk to Nate later. He must have done this. C'mon, Ella, get things together.... _She sank down on her bed after changing from her rumpled nightdress and put on a pair of soft leather boots. The moment she walked into the hall outside her room she was nearly tackled by B.E.N.

"Ye-ah! You're okay! HUFFAH!"

Ella laughed a little at her friend's enthusiasm. "Hello, B.E.N."

"Oh, and Nate told me he wished to show you something."

"What time is it?"  
"Dunno. It's quite a bit after dark, though. You slept a long time, Ellie."

"No crap!" Ella exclaimed, "Well, Nate wants me so I'd better go _bye_!" she dashed off quickly.

Flint sat at his desk, working with some papers but seeming distracted. He glanced up and smiled in relief when Ella walked in.

"Good, you're awake! You gave me quite a scare, Ella."

"I'm alright," she shrugged, her head throbbing to argue the statement, but she wouldn't confess her pain to Flint. "You wanted to show me something?"

His eyes twinkled. "Yes. Follow me." Flint stood up and walked over, for some reason, to the wall. He pulled that mysterious little metal sphere out of his pocket again.

"What is that thing?" Ella asked curiously.

"It's like a key, only much, much harder to copy. There's not another like it anywhere."

"Oh."

Flint slid the sphere into a discreet hole in the wall near the baseboard and the wall parted. He bowed and gestured for her to go ahead. "Ladies first."

"Well wasn't that classic? A hidden door in a wall of a mannor's office. Tskt." Ella laughed, striding through the doorway. Flint followed.

The soft etherial light beamed down at them from a velvet sky. Ella gasped in delight.

"Nate, it's... it's gorgeous!"

He bowed to her, holding out a hand to her. "Thankyou, Ella," he grinned. "May I have this dance?"

"Yessir," she said haughtilly, smiling, "You may."  
He took her hands and swept her to the edge of a balcony. She hesitated, leaning up against him after a moment, then laying her head on his shoulder. She noticed the other half of the blue stone was around his neck.

_It's amazing how you _

_Can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark_

_Try as I may _

_I could never explain_

_What I hear _

_When you don't say a thing_

_  
The smile on your face _

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'd never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_All alone I can hear  
People talkin' about_

_But when you hold me near _

_You drown out the crowd_

_Oh, Mr. Webster _

_Could never define_

_What's being said_

_Between your heart and mine _

_The smile on your face _

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'd never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face _

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'd never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

After a long time dancing under the milky bluish-white light, with Ella's head on Flint's shoulder, eyes half-closed, Flint looked down at her with a strange look in his eyes. _Boy, have I done it now... Flint, what have you gotten yourself into? There's no falling out of love with her. I'll just have to hide my original plans. I'm so ashamed. I planned to use her, not fall in love with her. What have I done? _It was all he could do to finally clear his throat and speak.

"Ella, love..."  
"Hm?" she looked up at him, smiling softly.

_...That smile, damnit! _"What is your choice?"

"....What do you mean?" she looked up at him towering over her, confused.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," his lips quirked into a small, impish smile, " 'I'll take you away for, say, two months. If you don't like me by then, I'll let you go.', and you agreed. What have you decided, Ella? Will you stay here? Or will I return you to your humble home?"

The naturally rebellious side of her screamed, without a second thought, 'GO HOME'!, but the more reasonable side that listened to her heart was torn. Her family or her true love? Her past or her future? Adventure or domestication? Her heart pounded in her ears. She looked up at him, large blue-purple eyes dancing with descision.

"....I... Want to... Stay with you." she said, almost in a whisper.

He nodded solemnly. "Are you sure? There are a lot of things in a pirate's life no lady should deal with."

"Are you saying I'm not woman enough to handle the sight of blood or steer a ship?" she raised her eyebrows. Way up.

"There's not much for me to offer, love. Not much at all. I have all the treasure, but no family blood runs in my veins. I'm a man who cannot be chained down by a mere family. Are you okay with that?"

"If that's what it takes," she nodded, worried.

"There's danger and death around every corner, Ella. Are you sure you're willing to face that with me?"

"...Yes."

"......I..." _There's no use in pretending now, I suppose... _"I love you, Ella."

"I love you, too, Nate." she stood on tippy-toes and even then could barely reach up to kiss him.

_She's so innocent. Doesn't have a clue. Ignorant. I hate doing this to her. I hate it. I don't know if I can carry out this plan. Not anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen. There's no way I can make myself dislike her. She's really a sweet girl, but if she had half an inkling..._ He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. Ella fell into him, her eyes unfocused.  
"Nate, may I... please... go to... bed...?" she asked, her words a little slurred.

He gasped in alarm. "Ella, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were wounded!"

"...I uh..." she mumbled.  
Flint picked her up, carrying her to her room and laying her down. By then she was already sound asleep. He sat on the edge of her bed, brushing a strand of silvery hair from Ella's peaceful face. He sat there for a long time, then finally stood up and crept out of the room, blowing out the purple candle Ella kept burning all through the day as he walked out. Flint stood in the doorway for a moment.  
"Goodnight, Ella," he whispered as not to wake her up, walking off.

He yawned, actually very tired himself, and ran smack into B.E.N.

"Whoa! Cap'n Flint! Sir!"

"Oh, come off it, I know you call me Nate behind my back anyway," he muttered, not unkindly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Nate," B.E.N. grinned sheepishly.

"We're going to have get someone to make a dress," he said, forcing calm, "And I want it to be the most beautiful dress on the face of the universe, do you understand me, B.E.N.?"  
"Yessir, Nate!" B.E.N. saluted him, then sighed. "When are you going to attack Ella's father?"

Beads of sweat were popping up on Flint's brow. "Eventually. The final batch of loot-- it can wait. For a while, anyway."  
"Nate, you've really fallen in love with her, haven't you? That wasn't the plan," he shook his head. "Don't hurt her, Nate."  
Flint whirled on him. "Love? This isn't love. There's no such thing as love!" he spat angrilly.

"Then why did you look like that when you were carrying her to her room?"  
Flint had obviously gone into a severe state of denial. "I'm just trying to stick to the plan, got it? THE PLAN, damnit!" he went into his office and slammed the door.


End file.
